What Lies Beneath It All
by N. Meno
Summary: (Ch. 7 up) Kagome returns to the homeland of her mother and grandfather - Japan. She has been raised in the U.S. and fitting in is not so easy for her. By some stroke of amazing luck, she meets a certain silver-haired boy who immediately catches her eye.
1. A Brand New Day

What Lies Beneath It All  
By Island Girl  
islandgirl4eva@yahoo.com  
PG-13 - R  
  
Disclaimer: I, in no way, have any claim to ownership rights of Inuyasha or any corresponding characters. I just happen to be a really big fan...  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
What Lies Beneath It All  
  
A Brand New Day...  
  
ring...Ring...RING...R-I-N-GGGGGGG  
  
A small hand snaked its way from under the pillow and gingerly searched  
for the snooze button. It was 6:00 AM, and she was not a happy girl. Today  
was Kagome's first day at her new school, Tokyo Central Academy.   
Though she was Japanese in decent, it was her first time in Japan and   
she was terribly nervous. Both her parents and grandparents had spent   
their childhoods here and were familiar with the ways of this small country.  
She, on the other hand, was new to everything. They had arrived in the   
summer and she had yet to make any friends. She was hoping today would  
be the turning of a new leaf for her. Today was an important day. The im-  
pression she made today could shape the rest of her year...her high school  
career...for her.   
  
As she dragged herself out of bed she went to the bathroom to run the water  
for a shower. She looked at the uniform on the hanger and groaned at the   
sight. She never had to wear uniforms back in the states. Oh well...here goes.  
  
When she finished her shower she got out and brushed her teeth. She was  
brushing to her favorite song from her J-Pop CD that her pen pal had sent   
from Japan in the 7th grade. Suddenly, she stopped. She felt something   
coming on, but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
"AAAAACHOOOOOO!"  
  
When she opened her eyes she found that she had succeeded in spray-  
ing a minty foam of toothpaste all over the mirror. She couldn't help but to   
burst out laughing. She had never seen anything like that in her life, and to  
know that she had done that, well, that was done right hilarious. After wiping   
off the mirror she went to work on her hair. Back in the states she would   
have left it a bit tousled and just thrown it into a cute twist held by a clip, but   
now she was in private school; uniforms and all. She wasn't sure what to   
do, so she just blow dried her hair and left the bathroom.   
  
Kagome slipped into the uniform, frowning in dismay.  
  
'I never had to wear uniforms in California,' she thought.  
  
When she finished she turned around to look in the mirror. Her uniform was   
white with green trim and a red tie. Her green pleated skirt rose to mid-thigh   
while her blouse was white, green, and had long sleeves. She couldn't be-  
lieve she was doing this. New people, new place, new beginning...  
  
"Mom! What time is it?"  
  
"Kagome? It's 7:02 sweetie. You better get going!"  
  
"Thanks mom, love you! See you after school!"  
  
'Take care baby,' thought Ms. Higurashi to herself as she watched her   
daughter run off down the street.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sky was clear blue, the sun beaming down upon her. She held her   
school books against her chest... as if she was trying to hide herself from  
something, thought she wasn't sure of what. A flash of silver caught her eye.  
She looked across the street to find a guy with a full mane of silver hair. A   
very sexy grin touched his face. He had his arm comfortably around a girl   
with raven hair. Looking a little closer, Kagome noticed the girl looked very   
much like herself.  
  
'Weird,' she thought. That thought didn't have much of a chance to go any-  
where. The first bell had rung.  
  
'Oh my God! I can't be late for class on my first day!'  
  
She ran as fast as she could in the direction of the school building. Surpris-  
ingly, she joined a herd of other students who were in the same predicament  
as herself. Suddenly, she collided into something and was flung to the ground.  
  
"Hey! Watch it bitch!," she heard the girl spit out.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Let me help you," Kagome said frantically. At this rate she knew  
she was going to be late, but it was the least she could do.  
  
"No thanks. I don't want you to touch me. I'll be just fine, thanks."  
  
"Um...okay. Well, sorry. By the way, my name's Kagome," she stuck out her hand  
expecting it to be embraced by the other girl.  
  
"Look. I don't care who the hell you are, but you should know who I am. I'm Kikyou.  
I OWN this school, okay? I can break you. Stay away from me, and my Inuyasha, got it?"  
  
"Whatever. Look, I don't need this shit from you. I was just trying to get to my class.   
Later," Kagome turned around and walked away. She was already pissed off and she  
foot into the building.  
  
It took her a while to realize, "Hey? What's an Inuyasha?"  
  
She reached her homeroom right before the bell rung. This was going to be an "eventful"  
day.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
A/N - There you go everyone. Chapter One. What did you think? Please, e-mail me and let  
me know. Suggestions, flames, all are welcome. Thanks! 


	2. New Aquaintances

What Lies Beneath It All  
By Island Girl  
islandgirl4eva@yahoo.com  
PG-13 - R  
  
Disclaimer: I, in no way, have any claim to ownership rights of Inuyasha or any corresponding characters. I just happen to be a really big fan...  
  
.... content of the note  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
What Lies Beneath It All  
  
New Aquaintances...  
  
"...now, I'm sure by now you have read the student handbook, but we are   
going to review it again..."  
  
Professor Kamato's endless prattle had bored her into a trance.   
  
'WHAT IS AN INUYASHA?' she raved silently to herself. This girl she didn't  
even know was harrassing her about something she didn't even know of!   
What the hell was that all about? Here she was, just a pleasant "new girl"   
and here comes Queen Sheba trying to bite her head off. 'I really don't   
need this right now.'  
  
She was pulled abruptly from her thoughts as she felt a feather-light touch   
on her ankle. A chewed up yellow pencil was lying near her foot. She reached  
down for it and as she grabbed the pencil, another hand grabbed hers.  
  
Kagome looked up sweetly. "Is this yours?"  
  
The girl smiled at her and retrieved her pencil.  
  
"Yes. Thank you. You're new here, right?"  
  
"Yes, I am. My name's Kagome."  
  
"Hi! I'm Sango," she said a little louder than she meant to.  
  
Professor Kamato turned around frowning in dismay.  
  
"Excuse me ladies. Can I help you with anything?"  
  
Kagome and Sango both looked up shyly. Sango was the one to speak up.  
  
"Sorry Professor. I was just trying to explain some of the things unique about   
our WONDERFUL school to Kagome," she plastered on a fake smile.  
  
"Ah...very well. Please, save it for after class."  
  
"Yes sir," they both answered at the same time.  
  
As the Professor continued his lecture Kagome felt something fall on her ankle.   
It was a pink piece of paper. She picked it up and found that it had her name on   
it. She opened it up and began to read.  
  
Whoa, that was a close one! Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm Sango. I can help you around school and stuff, so don't worry...okay?  
  
A smile crept onto her face. She grabbed her fuzzy pink gel pen and began to   
scribble her response.  
  
OMG! Thanks Sango. I really appreciate it. I mean, God, this day started off   
horrible! This awful girl Kikyou came up to me and bit me head off. She was   
all like 'My name is Kikyou and I rule this school...blah blah blah so you better   
step off and blah blah blah keep away from my Inuyasha blah blah blah. By   
the way...Sango? What's an Inuyasha?  
  
No, no, no, my dear. Not what, but who? Inuyasha is her boyfriend. She is highly possessive over him. She is highly possessive over everything that's hers. Inuyasha's that guy in the fourth seat, third row.  
  
Kagome set the paper down on her desk and look for this guy.   
  
She mentally counted the seats 'One...two...three...fou-' She stopped midcount as   
she saw the creature Sango had been talking about.   
  
His silver hair shine in the rays of sunlight pouring through the window. His well-muscled arms pressing against his blue and white striped polo shirt. A string   
of jet black beads hung around his neck. What seemed to be dog ears peaked   
through the crown of his hair. His large eyes were golden-amber in color, wide   
and attentive to the notes he was taking. Long, slender fingers gripped the shiny   
black pen. His legs were long and thick. They bunched slightly as his legs bent under the desk.   
  
'Wow! He's gorgeous!'  
  
Kagome didn't realize that her mouth was open until she felt something hit her   
head. She opened the paper expecting a note from Sango, but was deeply disappointed by what she found.  
  
Hey bitch, I told you. Stay away from my man. She looked across the room   
and knew instantly who had written this. Kikyou was staring daggers at her.   
Kagome wasn't going to have it. Her hand reflexively curled into a fist, but she   
decided that she would have to wait until class was over. She didn't want to   
cause anymore trouble.  
  
"Okay class. Tonight's homework will be to get the emergency card, federal   
survey, and syllabus signed by your parents. I will expect it by tomorrow. Have   
a nice day," the professor said, trying to speak over the bell.   
  
With a sigh, Kagome picked up her books and headed out the door.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N - How did you like it? I know it was short, and I'm sorry for that, but more will be coming soon. I promise! 


	3. Into the Abyss

What Lies Beneath It All  
By Island Girl  
islandgirl4eva@yahoo.com  
PG-13 - R  
  
Disclaimer: I, in no way, have any claim to ownership rights of Inuyasha or any corresponding characters. I just happen to be a really big fan...  
  
.... content of the note  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
What Lies Beneath It All  
  
Into the Abyss...  
  
A steady flow of students were traveling the hallways and Kagome was   
caught right in the middle of it. No matter. She didn't care that she was   
elbow-to-elbow with other students, sometimes even being shoved out   
of the way. Her thoughts were focused elsewhere.  
  
His eyes. Those magnificent eyes. She had never seen a pair like those.   
They seemed fathomless in their depths. Just as she was losing herself   
in her vision, she ran into something hard. She felt very foolish, thinking   
she had run into a wall. Looking up she saw something that took her   
breath away.  
  
"Are you okay," the creamy voice asked.  
  
"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Really," she felt a deep blush rise on her cheeks. She tried  
to turn and walk away, but a strong hand grasped hers and gently pulled her   
up. Well, what was supposed to be gentle was actually quite forceful and   
Kagome was launched into his chest.  
  
"Well now. I believe I should at least know your name before you reach out and   
embrace me," he chuckled at her shocked expression. She had failed to realize  
he was just kidding.  
  
"Oh...um...I'm so sorry. My name is Kagome. I just transferred here. I'm really  
sorry..." she just going on and on, but never daring to look up into his eyes. If   
she did, she knew she would just turn into jello and jiggle into a big puddle   
right in front of him. Oh, wouldn't that be attractive!  
  
"No problem. I was just kidding. Anyway, my name's Inuyasha. If you need any-  
thing, don't hesitate to ask. I've got to get to class, but make sure you watch   
where you're going. Not everyone here is going to be as nice as I am," he slow-  
ly turned away and headed down the hallway.   
  
Kagome couldn't help but wonder 'How could a girl like Kikyou snag a guy like   
him? They are totally different people. He was SOOO nice,' she was absolutely   
gushing. Looking at her watch she realized she was going to be late if she didn't  
head to class.   
-----------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha sat quietly in AP Chemistry [yes, he's smart in this story] copying the   
notes from the board. His hand worked diligently at his task, but his thoughts  
were wandering.  
  
'I can't believe everyone's saying all those bad things about her. She's so shy and  
polite. She's pretty too. She...she kind of resembles Kikyou, but much more innocent.  
I hope we have more classes together.'  
  
His thoughts were cut short when the professor started his lecture.  
-----------------------------------------  
  
At lunch Kagome began to panic. She forgot to ask Sango what lunch she had? She   
searched the cafeteria for an open table. There were none. She decided that she wasn't  
ready to face the masses. She turned back ready to head to the library when a hand reach-  
ed out for her skirt.  
  
"Damn! Look at those legs. Come here baby. Lemme get a good look at you," Kagome shot  
the boy a very mean look. She was absolutely disgusted.  
  
"No thanks. I'm busy. I'll see you around, okay," she was trying her best to free herself of his  
death-hold on her arm. He squeezed harder causing her to fall to her knees. She whimpered   
in pain.  
  
"Well, looks like the little tramp isn't so tough now. So, in this position, how can you resist my   
charms?"  
  
Kagome looked up through eyes full of unshed tears. "Who are you and what do you want with  
me?"  
  
"Oh yes. You'll have to forgive me. I'm Kouga. And who are you, my dear?"  
  
"I-I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Ah...beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Well, then, scamper off little one. I'll see you around. But   
believe me, I'm not done with you. Remember that. I always get what I want, and girl, I want   
you," he released her. She rose to her feet and walked away with as much dignity as she   
could muster. She tried to block out the raucous of laughter erupting from behind her.  
  
Her heart was racing. It had been an unpleasant encounter. One that had left her heart racing.  
Suddenly she found her lips wobbling and her eyes watering. Her legs collapsed beneath her,  
she fell to the ground. She crawled into a corner, tucked her knees up to her chest, wrapped   
her arms around her knees and cried. She had been nervous about her first day, but she never  
knew that it would this bad.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
At that very moment, it seemed like all her body's functions stopped. Someone had found her.  
She felt very vulnerable at the moment and the last thing she needed was someone bother-  
ing her about this.  
  
She was completely blown away when she found Inuyasha crouching down next to her.  
  
"Are you okay? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Really. I'm fine. Let me just get up and get to class. Well, I'll see you-" he raised a   
finger to her lips, effectively silencing her.  
  
"I know I don't know you, but I can tell it's not in you to lie. Now, tell me. What happened?"  
  
She took a couple deep breaths to calm her nerves. "At lunch I had forgotten to ask Sango  
what time she had lunch, so when I got there I was totally surprised to see that she wasn't   
there. I decided that I wasn't up for eating lunch by myself..."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but when do you have lunch?"  
  
"Um...oh! I have lunch at 11:30."  
  
He smiled. "Great! I have lunch with you. How about you come and sit with me next time?"  
  
A faint hint of a blush tainted her pale skin. "Sure. If you don't mind...that is."  
  
He grasped her hand lightly. "No, don't worry. It's not a problem. Anyway, finish telling me  
what happened."  
  
She giggled a little. She had completely forgotten about the incident.   
  
"Okay. I was headed out of the cafeteria to go to the library when this guy grabbed me. I think  
...yeah...his name was Kouga. He kept rubbing my leg and telling me how beautiful I was. He   
really scared me, right before I left, because he said 'Trust me, I'm not done with you. I always  
get what I want, and I want you.' He hurt me...he grabbed my wrists and twisted them until I fell  
to my knees. I can't tell anyone because I...he...scares me. I don't want him to touch me any...  
more..." her voice broke as tears began sliding down her face again. She felt so weak for crying,  
but no one had ever approached her that way.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her and began rocking her back and forth. He even surprised him-  
self. He didn't even know this girl, and yet he had the urge to protect her.   
  
"Shhh...shhh...It's okay Kagome. Stay away from Kouga. He's dangerous. What he said, about   
always getting what he wants is true. Don't worry. I won't let him near you. I promise," he looked  
into her clear blue eyes and planted a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"All better now," he asked with concern.   
  
"Yeah. Thank you. You must think I'm a fool. Man, Kikyou is one lucky girl. Well, I better get going.  
Thank you so much. Bye," she walked off and turned down the corridor.  
  
He looked down the hallway even after she had disappeared. 'How does she know about Kikyou?'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N - Ah ha! It is complete! Well, the chapter is, not the whole story. What did you think? Good, bad?   
I need feedback people! LOL...thanks for everything, and I'll update soon. Love ya, peace ^_^ 


	4. The Runaround

What Lies Beneath It All  
By Island Girl  
islandgirl4eva@yahoo.com  
PG-13 - R  
  
Disclaimer: I, in no way, have any claim to ownership rights of Inuyasha or any corresponding characters. I just happen to be a really big fan...  
  
.... content of the note  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
What Lies Beneath It All  
  
The Runaround...  
  
'I can't believe it. My first day of school and all this shit is happen-  
ing to me. I mean, really! I never knew there could be so much   
drama in a private school. Why can't people just chill? What did   
I do to deserve all of this?'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she passed a door from   
which she caught a peek of silver hair. She checked the room  
number; 306. She looked at her class schedule, and she smied   
as she realized this is where she was supposed to be. She turned  
the doorknob tentatively, trying not too draw too much attention to   
herself. Typically, the entire class turned in her direction to see who   
was entering the classroom. The professor was the first to speak.  
  
"Ah, you must be Kagome Higurashi. Welcome to Intro to Calculus.  
Please, take a seat."  
  
A warm smile touched her face. "Yes sir. Thank you."  
  
Inuyasha signaled her to sit in the empty seat beside him. He couldn't   
help the brillant grin that escaped him. It was a pleasant surprise that  
she should be in another one of his classes. He took out a piece of   
paper and wrote:  
  
Hey Kagome! So, we're classmates again. How many classes do you  
have with me? Give me your schedule. Okay?  
  
Keeping a watchful eye on the engrossed professor, he folded the paper   
and handed it to her. Giving him a confused look, she apprehensively un-  
folded the note and read it. She smiled, happy that he cared. She wrote   
down all her classes and the times that they started and ended.  
  
8:00 to 8:45 - Homeroom (duh!)  
8:50 to 9:35 - Physics  
9:40 to 10:25 - World History  
10:30 to 11:15 - Drama  
11:20 to 12:20 - Lunch (like you didn't know ^_^)  
12:25 to 1:10 - Calculus  
1:15 to 2:00 - AP Studio Art  
  
Then there's study hall at the end of the day. So, how many classes do   
we have together?  
  
She wrapped the note around a pen and dropped it on the ground. He most  
graciously picked up the pen, letting the note slide onto his desk, and returned  
it to its owner.  
  
We have 4 classes together...well, that includes study hall, but that's like a free  
period. We can do whatever we want. Guess I'll be seeing you around, eh?  
  
When Kagome got the note back, she read the whole thing and laughed, quietly   
and to herself. She was really enjoying this, but as she looked at him the image   
an angry Kikyou hovering above her brought on a frown of disdain. She had been   
so adamant about keeping Kagome away from Inuyasha.  
  
Um...I think maybe we should pay attention now. I'll talk to you after class.  
  
Thereafter, they were both silent. However, through the silence Kagome would   
occasionally glance at him, just to see what he was doing. Not only was he   
EXTREMEMLY attractive, but he was also sweet, kind, caring...her list went on   
forever. She had the feeling that she would want to hang around this one for a   
while yet.  
  
'Man, she's so nice! She seems so naïve! Such innocence. It's not common any-  
more.'   
  
"Okay class. I know the bell is going to ring in 30 seconds and everyone is going to  
run out of this classroom as if the plague were infesting, but do page 14 and 15...and  
that means all problems! Have a nice day!"  
  
With this being said the entire class rose, ready to run out of the room. All that is, except   
for 2 students. They were sitting right next to each other.  
  
Kagome looked at him quizzically. "Why aren't you leaving?"  
  
The look on her face was reflected on his own. "I wait until everyone else leaves. Don't  
want to get trampled you know."   
  
"Yeah! Same here. After all, I already had a not-so-cool run in with someone today."  
  
"You did? Who was it?"  
  
Kagome panicked when she realized what she had just said. "Oh...um, I don't know  
who it was. I mean she was just so mean...I didn't even get her name."  
  
He frowned. Why would anyone be mean to her? "Well, make sure when you find out who  
it is you let me know. I'll take care of it."  
  
She was trying to put her stuff away quickly so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye. This  
was not good. She was talking to Inuyasha. The Inuyasha...as in the Inuyasha who belonged   
to Kikyou. She'd better hurry and get out of there.  
  
"Um...man, look at the time. I've got to go. See you around then."  
  
He looked a little more than confused. They were having such a good conversation. "Okay! Well,  
as they always say 'this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.'" He finished lamely as she high-  
tailed it out of there.   
  
'What's wrong now?  
---------------------------------------------  
  
The day had been a long one for Kagome. After almost letting her chance encounter with Kikyou   
slip to Inuyasha, she had managed to avoid him for the rest of the day. While walking home she   
had time to thiNK about her first day. She had managed to make a bad enemy and a really good  
friend. The only thing was that the enemy was the friend's girlfriend. Ugh. Not cool. How was she  
supposed to handle this? She looked up toward the sky and thought to herself 'Maybe I should just  
stay away from him. He is her boyfriend. How am I supposed to compete with her? She's so pretty,  
and probably is e-x-p-e-r-i-e-n-c-e-d than I am." She took her index fingers and massaged circles   
around her temples. "Jeez, I need to stop thinking so much."  
  
She turned to walk through her yard when she saw a paper airplane fl in front of her. She looked   
back to see Inuyasha smiling at her. Just the sight of him made her want to melt! On his other side  
was Kikyou, tucked securely beneath his arm. She was looking the other way.  
  
"Inuyasha, that is quite enough. Don't talk to that...that...little girl! You don't know what trouble she might  
be! Besides...this morning she attacked me!"  
  
"She attacked you Kikyou? Where? Why," he was very concerned to hear that his new friend could   
have done this.  
  
"Just before school. She was in a rush to get inside and shoved me out of her way and onto the   
ground. Just thinking about her makes me sick. Just, do me a favor? Don't talk to her, okay?"  
  
"Kikyou...why would you ask such a thing?"  
  
Her sweet, fake smile turned into a twisted grin. "I've heard bad things about her. She acts all sweet  
and innocent, when really she preys on nice guys...guys much like yourself."  
  
"Wait a minute now. What are you suggesting?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just, well, you seem very friendly. Don't let her take advantage of that."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Thanks for you *concern* Kikyou, but I can handle myself. I'll see you later."  
  
He took back his arm and walked quickly away from Kikyou. Spreading rumors was one of the   
lowest things you could do to someone. He couldn't believe his Kikyou was capable of something  
so ugly. Especially of a new person. Kagome had nearly been scared tp death today by the asshole   
Kouga.  
  
'He's so full of himself.'  
  
Inuyasha turned back to see Kagome's house number.   
  
'I think I'll come by and see her tonight.'  
  
He smiled cheerfully and he walked the rest of the way home. He felt something unusual about Kagome. Something special. And this was just the beginning...  
---------------------------------------------  
  
A/N - Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I have had a tons of homework. I'll probably get   
more time this week. Almost the end of the quarter you know. Hopefully... 


	5. Something Special

What Lies Beneath It All  
By Island Girl  
islandgirl4eva@yahoo.com  
PG-13 - R  
  
Disclaimer: I, in no way, have any claim to ownership rights of Inuyasha or any corresponding characters. I just happen to be a really big fan...  
  
.... content of the note  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
What Lies Beneath It All  
  
Something Special...  
  
"Kagome honey. What do you want to have for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Uh...I don't know mom. Hey, how about this? I'll cook dinner while you   
go and relax for a while. I don't have too much homework tonight anyway.   
Yes, that's right...go on now," Mrs. Higurashi was hesitant, but complied  
her daughter. She was glad to see that she was offering to help out.  
  
She smiled and shrugged her shoulders exaggeratedly. "Well, if YOU   
insist..." she trailed off with a mischievious grin.  
  
"Yes mommy, I insist, so get out." She gently kicked her mom in the rear,   
giggling on her way back to the fridge.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha was actually pretty nervous when he came to the Higurashi's door.   
He didn't really know what he was going to say.  
  
'I guess I could say Hi! I'm Inuyasha, one of Kagome's classmates. I just  
wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. Yeah. That's sounds reason-  
able.'  
  
Slowly he approached the door. His heart was pounding against his ribcage.  
He couldn't figure out why though.   
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(from inside) DING DONG  
  
From her "oh-so-relaxed" position Mrs. Higurashi went to answer the door.   
She was pleasantly surprised to find a young man, about Kagome's age,   
standing at the door.  
  
She smiled warmly, "Hello dear. How may I help you?"  
  
He couldn't help but to smile back. "Hi! My name is Inuyasha. I'm actually a   
classmate of Kagome's I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood  
and see if you needed help with anything."  
  
"Well thank you Inuyasha. We're fine right now. However, we are about to eat  
dinner. Would you like to join us?"  
  
"Are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble?"  
  
"I'm positive sweetie. In fact, Kagome is in the kitchen right now. Why don't you   
go and help her. I'm sure she would enjoy the company."  
  
"Sure. I'd be glad to help."  
  
Kagome's mother opened the door to Inuyasha, pointing him in the direction  
of the kitchen. He was amazed by how beautiful the house was. There was a  
simple elegance to it. The walls were a cream color and there were wooden   
floors. White orchids and cherry blossoms were splayed across the coffee table  
mantle above the fireplace, which was fully stoked and flaming. The couches  
were cream colored as well. A beautiful designer chaise lounge sat near the  
bay window. The ceilings were raised high above his head. At least twenty   
feet. A spiral staircase led to the second floor.  
  
"Wow, Mrs. Higurashi. Your house is absolutely beautiful!" exclaimed the young   
man at her side.  
  
"Thank you. Kagome helped me pick out most of the furniture." She could see  
the admiration on the boy's face.   
  
"Kagome's in there. She's making dinner tonight."  
  
"Oh, okay. Let me go see if she needs any help."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Engrossed with the task at hand, Kagome lifted the spoon to her lips for a taste.  
  
'Needs more salt,' she thought to herself.   
  
From where he was standing he could see her reflection in the mirror above the  
stove. The tip of her tongue peeked out the side of her mouth in display of her   
concentration. Her eyes squinting slightly as a rush of steam rose to her face. It   
smelled wonderful.   
  
"Kagome-," he jumped back at the sound of her scared-to-death scream.  
  
"Oh my God! Inuyasha? What are you doing here? You scared me half to death!"  
  
He snorted in quiet laughter. "I'm sorry about that. I was in the neighborhood and   
thought I would stop by. Do you need any help?"  
  
She smiled nervously. She hadn't meant to yell at him. "No, I'm sorry for yelling at  
you. You just surprised me, that's all. Um, no, I've got this. You can stay in here   
and keep me company if you want to."  
  
He pat her on the back. "Sure, no problem. Hey, what are you making anyway?"  
  
"Beef stew," she said simply.  
  
"How do you make that?"  
  
"Here, let me see your hand. I made up an easy full-proof method of making this  
stuff without messing it up."  
  
He tentatively held out his hand. She grabbed it. At that very moment...  
  
Electricity...  
  
They both looked at each other and grabbed their hands back to themselves as  
if they had been burned. Technically, they had. They had both felt that spark be-  
tween them the moment they touched.  
  
"Well, here. Let me show you." She held up her own hand up. "The thumb. First step.   
Prepare all the ingredients. Chop onions, carrots, potatoes, celery, or whatever you  
want to put in here. Then cut the beef into cubes. Second step, cook beef. That has  
come first, because it takes longer to cook than everything else..." and she just kept   
on going. Inuyasha just smiled and listened as she instructed him in the art cooking.   
She was so lively when she spoke. Her eyes wide with excitement. Those eyes, a   
beautiful blue. They looked so innocent, so accepting, so loving. Giving in to the urge,  
he grabbed her hand. She stopped mid-sentence.  
  
"I'm more of a hands-on learner. Do you mind starting over?"  
  
"No...not at all," her words came to her slowly. What was he doing? And what is that  
look on his face for? Does he think something is going to happen here? HE HAS A   
GIRLFRIEND! A drop-dead gorgeous one at that. What does he want with a little girl  
like me? Boy, if Kikyou were here she would kill me!  
  
And so the lesson went on. It took about 40 minutes to cook dinner, but she sat herself   
on the counter letting it simmer. He stood in front of her, silently admiring her from where  
he stood. She looked like an angel. A raven haired angel who had flown into his life and   
changed his view on everything. First of all, he had never cooked for himself. He lived a   
fairly wealthy life. His father was founder of Tomikashi Enterprises. Oh yeah, he was  
wealthy alright, but also lonely.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Yeah. Go right ahead."  
  
"Why are you going out with Kikyou?"  
  
"Huh?" He was confused. What brought this up?  
  
"Well, I mean, what would a guy like you being with a girl like Kikyou?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Um...oh well, I don't know...never mind. Just forget it." She felt stupid for asking him  
like that outright.   
  
"What? Did she do something to you?" He was concerned now. He had once heard  
rumors about Kikyou before he started dating her. He heard that she had killed a girl  
because of an old boyfriend. At the time he didn't believe them; his feelings for her  
clouding his judgement, but now he was driven to believe it. To believe it, for Kagome.  
  
"Well, no, I better not say. It's none of my business hat goes on between you two."  
  
"Kagome! Tell me! I need to know!"  
  
She took a deep breath and just let it all spill out of her. "I bumped into her this morn-  
ing and she threatened me saying that I better stay away from you." She paused and turned  
away, blushing. "She must have seen the way I was looking at you this morning. She said   
she destroy me if she ever saw me near you."  
  
He was completely astonished. His Kikyou? Saying something like this to Kagome? But   
she was so nice? How could Kikyou not see that?   
  
Then the picture started coming together, that's why she told Inuyasha to stay away from  
her.   
  
He reached for her hand, and though she tried to back away, he grabbed her anyway. He   
looked into her eyes and saw true pain there. It was as if she had been hurt like this before.  
He would never let anyone hurt her again.  
  
"Don't worry about Kikyou. She can't hurt you. And besides, she wouldn't do it when I was   
around."  
  
"But she's your GIRLFRIEND! Doesn't that mean anything? You probably shouldn't even be  
right now. I think maybe you should leave." She turned back to the stove to hide the tears  
that were trailing down her face.  
  
He could hear her sniffling. "Why does it matter? What does this have to do with her?"  
  
She choked on her words. "Because I like you! I do! I mean, I feel like a lunatic! I don't even  
know you, but I want to run my fingers through your hair, touch your face, hold your hand. I  
want to be held by YOU, and yet you hold someone else. Someone who isn't worthy of your   
touch. I-I can't do this..." she sank down to her knees and dropped her face onto her folded   
arms.  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing. They had only just met, but he had that same feel-  
ing as she. Her soft eyes called out to him. They were haunting. He wanted to explore this  
new "thing" with Kagome, but he had already invested so much time into his relationship  
with Kikyou. It was something familiar, something he was comfortable with. He was at war  
with his emotions as part of him told him to stick with what he had committed to. The other   
longed for this innocent angel who had fallen from the sky. He did the only thing he knew  
to do at the time, and that was to comfort her.  
  
"Kagome...thank you for being honest. Kagome...look at me...that's better. I don't know what  
will happen from here, but I assure you that Kikyou won't hurt you. She really a pussy cat once  
you get to know her."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Is that supposed to be some kind of sexual innuendo? Be careful, I am vul-  
nerable in this state. I might just fall victim to your merciless charms."  
  
He playfully ruffled her hair. "We'd better serve dinner now. Everyone must be starving."  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dinner was perfect. The stew - superb, and the conversation was great. When it was all over  
Kagome walked Inuyasha to the door and out to the front gate.  
  
"Thanks for dinner Kagome. It was wonderful." His voice was very soft and tender. He flashed   
that sexy grin of his, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"No. Thank you for all the help. I...had fun."   
  
"Me too." The awkward silence was too much for him. She licked her lips nervously and found  
that his eyes were focused on her lips. She smiled nervously and went to hug him.  
  
'She's so soft and warm! She smells nice too. Like vanilla and jasmine."  
  
He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed as she smiled contently against the broad expanse  
of his chest. She looked back up and him and it seemed as if the gravitational pull on her body  
lessened, because before she knew it she closed the gap between their faces and kissed him.  
  
Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, and his around her waist. At first they revelled in   
how soft each other's lips were, but soon she timidly slid her tongue across his lower lip. He smiled  
in surprise as he opened up to her, letting her explore him fully. She was bold, but so was he. Her   
tongue caressed his and he began to massage her back, gently pulling her further into him.   
  
Her heart went cold. What was she doing? He belonged to someone else.  
  
'But then why is he holding you?' another part of her asked.  
  
Reluctantly she pulled herself out of his grasp. It was only then that he realized what they were   
doing...what he was doing.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Kagome said shamefully.  
  
"No...don't be sorry. Look, it's getting late. I better go. I'll you tomorrow."   
  
Before he could leave she grabbed him by the wrist and turned him around.  
  
"Wait. What happens now?"   
  
He looked at her sadly. "I don't know. I just need some time to think. Goodnight Kagome." He couldn't stop  
himself as his lips claimed hers once more. The kiss was hard and quick, and almost as soon as it had   
begun he pulled away and ran towards home, leaving her there touching her lips that were now swollen from  
his demanding kissed.   
  
"Goodnight Inuyasha..."  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N - So they have now had their first kiss. What will happen now? Hmm...I wonder. This was actually the  
way I had my first kiss. I was sharing my troubles with someone who was totally off limits to me. It was a   
forbidden relationship, but I was helpless to the clutches of its power...LOL...those were the days. Anyway, the next   
chapter should be up this week. I have so much school work, but I'll update as often as possible. Love you all! 


	6. The Aftermath

What Lies Beneath It All  
By Island Girl  
islandgirl4eva@yahoo.com  
PG-13 - R  
  
Disclaimer: I, in no way, have any claim to ownership rights of Inuyasha or any corresponding characters. I just happen to be a really big fan...  
  
.... content of the note  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
What Lies Beneath It All  
  
The Aftermath...  
  
The rest of the night went by in what seemed like a blur for Kagome.  
After that earth-shattering kiss she moved about in a trance. She   
couldn't believe what was happening. They had only just met, and  
yet she felt an indescribable pull towards him. And then there was   
that kiss! Oh God, the kiss. She had practically melted in his arms.  
She marveled in the wonder of his lips and arms. Then she had  
remembered, he belonged to someone else. It completely broke   
her heart when her brain displayed the image of Kikyou in his arms,  
him sharing his soul with her the way he had with Kagome. Oh...the   
fates had been too cruel.  
  
As she lay down to sleep that night she left her TV on, hoping to dis-  
tract herself from her thoughts. She wasn't sure how she was going   
to handle things in the morning, but she decided she would just have   
to deal with it as best she could. Still, she felt some kind of emptiness  
that she had never had before. She closed her eyes, letting a single   
tear escape.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With a sigh Inuyasha threw his keys onto the nightstand. The night   
had revealed many new prospects, and he needed time to think. His  
relationship with Kikyou came so naturally that he never thought of   
what it would be without her.   
  
But now...Kagome. She was like a breath of fresh air. She was some-  
thing he had never experience before. He was drawn to her, like a moth  
to the fire. It frightened him, because he'd had his whole life planned out.  
He was going to finish high school, go to Stanford University. After he   
graduated and got a steady job, he was going to marry Kikyou. Then   
they would, supposedly, live happily ever after. It shook him to his very   
core that he wasn't so sure about his decision anymore. What was   
once a source of security and reassurance was very quickly turning into  
a pool of confusion. How? How could something like this happen so   
quickly. He had invested so much time into his relationship with Kikyou  
to just throw it to the curb. When he saw Kagome next, he would act as if  
nothing had changed. They would still be the new acquaintances that   
they had become, and he would still be madly in love with Kikyou.   
  
His head was beginning to pound with the jumble of thoughts that were  
running through his head. He had to see Kikyou. She would help set  
his mind straight.  
  
He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door, wiping his lips in an attempt  
to erase the feel of Kagome's silkiness on them.   
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kikyou was sitting by the fireplace reading the heated note that her   
best friend, Yumiko, had written her. She was a virgin, but she had   
begun some hot and heavy partying since she was now a senior.  
She had met some men at the club who were more than willing to  
"befriend" her. Kikyou laughed after she read it, because though   
Yumiko was going for the high voltage image, she was really just a   
pussycat at heart. She still had the mind set of a child.  
  
A knock at the door jarred her from her musings. She rose and went  
to look out the peep hole to see who could possible be visiting at  
such a late hour.  
  
She opened the door, letting in a blast of icy air. "Inuyasha?"  
  
Without responding, he pushed his way into the house and closed  
the door behind him. He took of his coat and sat in the Lazy-Boy by   
the fire, simply looking up at her and frantically running a hand through  
his hair.   
  
"Inuyasha, baby, what's wrong?"  
  
He looked up at her, and couldn't help but to see Kagome's face before  
him.  
  
"N-nothing. Just, I just need you right now. Please, I'm s-so cold. Keep  
me warm."  
  
A mischievous grin flashed over her face. She knew what had happened.  
He had been with Kagome and gotten burned. Well, as she had said be-  
fore, Inuyasha belonged to her, and she was going to make sure that he  
knew it.  
  
"Oh, you're cold? Oh! No wonder, you're soaked to the bone. Here, let's get  
rid of these wet clothes, eh?"  
  
Without even thinking, Inuyasha raised his arms as Kikyou peeled off the   
layers of clothing. First the sweater, then his shirt, until he sat half-naked  
on the floor next to her.  
  
"Oh dear. If you stay wet like this you are going to catch pneumonia. We   
should get you into a warm shower. Come on, I'll wash your back."  
  
He walked as if in a trance. His body had told him to follow her, but his   
heart wrenched with guilt. He was sure Kagome was off somewhere   
thinking about the events of that evening, and he had run off into his  
girlfriend's arms seeking comfort. BUT...she was his GIRLFRIEND. This  
was where he belonged.  
  
The next thing he knew the rest of his clothes had been stripped away and  
the heated was sluicing down his back, plastering his hair to his face. A few  
minutes later, Kikyou followed suit. He looked at her with eyes not his own.  
His body longed for satiation. The way she touched him, washed him,   
brought his body to respond in a way that had become second nature to him.  
He hadn't made love to her in a week. They were way over due for some   
quality time.  
  
He gently backed her into the wall, pressing her body up against his own.   
His hands found themselves stroking down her sides and his fingers inter-  
twining with hers.   
  
Kikyou's eyes rolled heavenward, she was in Heaven. "Oh...*gasp*...Inuyasha..."  
  
He smiled at her reaction, pleased that he could make her feel this way.  
  
"What do you want baby?"  
  
She looked him straight in the face, smiling an innocent, though fake, smile. She  
rose just enough to moan into his ear. "I want you inside me."  
  
It was his turn to groan. He leaned down a whispered against her open lips.  
  
"How do you want it?"  
  
"You know my favorite way..."  
  
She turned around he wrapped his arms around her. She braced herself on   
her forearms while he used one hand to massage her breasts. The other   
snaked down to rub her jewel.  
  
He was slowly gliding his manhood between her legs, along the line of her  
woer juices were manhood, but never into her. She was slick and her juices  
were coating him, getting him ready to push into her.  
  
She rolled back with her hips. "God, Inuyasha! Please! Now!"  
  
"As you wish." He pulled back and slammed into her a force that shot her amidst   
waves of pleasure, riding out her first orgasm. He had always been skilled in  
the arts of love, being a tender, attentive, and patient lover. Even when they had  
both been virgin, he seemed to know what to do to please her. He had always   
put her needs first, never asking for anything in return.  
  
He couldn't catch the small grunts that escaped him. "Is this what you want?"  
  
She leaned back against him, using her hands to knead her breasts and her   
fingers lacing with his to help massage her jewel.  
  
"Uh!"  
  
He took his thrusts into double-time. He knew when she was ready to release  
and with one final thrust he slammed into her, biting onto her neck at the very  
moment when they both climaxed.  
  
She went limp against the shower wall while he slumped onto her shoulder.   
After they both regained their breath, they finished washing each other off and  
went to go lie down in Kikyou's room. Neither one said a word.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kikyou had just fallen asleep, and it was that moment when a huge wave of  
guilt washed over him. Even after their passionate lovemaking he still couldn't  
get Kagome out of his head. He was beginning to feel disgusted with himself.  
He was torn between Kikyou, whom he had loved since freshman year, to this  
Kagome, who was something new and refreshing. She was like no one he had   
ever met before. Such innocence, even as a senior. He couldn't think of any one   
off the top of his head who was still virgin. The only person he thought COULD be,  
was Kagome. His eyes began to water because he was now yawning every 30   
seconds. He climbed out of the bed, put on his clothes and left the house. He  
just couldn't sleep here while he was feeling like this.   
  
The air was mercilessly icy as he walked down the street. The wind cut through the  
skin, down to the bone. Such conditions seemed like a prayer answered because   
it took his mind of the storm of emotions coursing within. By the time he got home  
he was both physically and mentally exhausted. After taking off all his clothes, he  
lie down on his bed, and before his head hit the pillow, he was out.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ring...Ring....RING  
  
A small hand tentatively reached out for the alarm clock. She tried to open her eyes,  
but they seemed to be glued shut. There must have been thirty elephants sitting on  
her head because the pressure focused there was immense. Her throat felt as if it  
had been rubbed down with sandpaper.   
  
A hoarse voice broke out. "Mom!"  
  
Foot steps were frantic as they came bounding up the stairs. "Yes baby? Are you okay?"  
  
"Mom...ugh...I feel like crap. Can you see if I have a fever?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi placed her own small hand against her daughter's forehead.   
  
"Oh my God [I know she used the Lord's name in vain, but Kagome's never been sick   
like this], Kagome, you're burning up! You're not going to school today. Just stay put  
while I go get the thermometer."  
  
"Trust me mom, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Er...yeah, I know. I'll be back."  
  
Eyes already closing, she simply replied, "Yeah."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha must have been clicking his pen for a long time, because he noticed that   
more than half the class was practically glaring at him. Thoughts of the previous   
night were fleeting through his mind. Where was she?   
  
Then his thoughts reversed to the night before. Did she regret what had happened  
between them? Realizing the direction of his thoughts, he tried to fill his mind with  
images of Kikyou. Why should he care about how Kagome felt about the kiss? It was  
nothing more than a goodnight kiss. A GOOD night kiss. He began to feel a familiar  
heat pool in his lower abdomen. He clenched his fists trying to fight back the feeling.  
Damn her for torutring him this way. And what made it worse was that she wasn't even  
aware of the affect she was having on him. DAMN HER!  
  
'No, you want to fuck her,' a voice cried out in his head.   
  
"No, I don't. She's nothing more than a virgin. But then again, that's part of what makes her  
sexy. She had no idea what she was doing to me last night, so that meant all her reactions,  
they were honest...emotional...desirous. She was giving her all, not knowing what to do, or  
what to expect. That is a real woman." A soft chuckle escaped him when he realized he was   
thinking out loud.   
  
An "AHEM" suddenly jarred away his thoughts.  
  
"Inuyasha. Would you mind taking Kagome's homework to her today?"  
  
"No Professor Tomoe. Not at all."  
  
He smiled inwardly to himself. Even if he was just dropping off the homework, it was, after all,  
still an excuse to see her.  
  
'You are a sick, sick man Inuyasha,'  
  
Still smiling. "Don't I know it."  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Those damn white egg noodles just kept floating around the bowl...so slow...in circles.  
It was nauseating. Deciding to set the bowl aside, she grabbed the blankets and pulled   
them over her head, hoping that the added warmth you diminish the growing urge to vomit.   
She hadn't been this sick in a long time...and she hated it. It was too quite in her room, but   
her mom insisted that she leave all electronics off. No radio, no TV, no nothing. That which  
was supposed to help her feel better was actually making her feel worse. Her thoughts   
strayed back and forth between constant nausea...and the kiss. It had broken her heart  
to see him walk away. She knew he would go see Kikyou, and it was probably because  
of the guilt he would feel. These types of things just weren't supposed to happen to her.   
She was the good girl who had never been touched. The virgin, the angel. Things were   
changing. Everytime she thought if him an incescent throbbing would begin around her  
thighs and crotch. She felt so dirty, but not in a bad way. Things were definetely going to   
get interesting.  
  
And then the doorbell rang.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N - How did you like that chapter? I am so sorry it took me so long to post, but my school   
work has officially piled above my head and I had no clue as to wear my computer had floated  
off to. Anyway, I will try to post next week. Please, reviews are needed! Thanks! Love you all! 


	7. Her Very Own Angel

What Lies Beneath It All  
By Island Girl  
islandgirl4eva@yahoo.com  
R  
  
Disclaimer: I, in no way, have any claim to ownership rights of Inuyasha or any   
corresponding characters. I just happen to be a really big fan...  
  
A/N- This chapter is a bit limey/lemony. Reader beware! Lol...  
  
.... content of the note  
'...' character's thoughts  
*...* my notes  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
What Lies Beneath It All  
  
Her Very Own Angel...  
  
...Then there was a knock at the door...  
  
Kagome had heard it, and she had assumed that it was Sango bringing her the   
assignments of the day. When someone with a long silvery mane backed into  
her room, she panicked.   
  
She thought about the reason why she was in bed in the first place. 'Oh my God!   
He's here! I'm not ready to see him yet! And I look absolutely repulsive!'   
  
She peeked out from under the brim of her comforter. Immediately she met his eyes.  
Fighting the urge to look away, she stared into his golden eyes. There was an emotion  
she couldn't quite identify. Still, she waited quietly for him to initiate conversation.  
  
Stumbling over his words, he began. "Hi Kagome. How are you doing?"  
  
Warmth suddenly filled her. She wasn't sure whether it was just being sick, or if it was  
something else. But she smiled as brightly as she could. "I'm about as good as I could  
be, seeing as I am sick. I guess the cold from last night was too much for me. I'm still  
not quite used to it. How was school today? Did I miss anything much?"  
  
"Well...in Calculus there is going to be a test on Friday. He said we could make some flash  
cards with the formulas and he would give us a few minutes to use them on the test. Um...  
lunch was uneventful. Ki - I mean I sat alone today..." his statement drifted off after that.  
  
She looked a bit sad at this. "Why did you sit alone today? Where was Kikyou?" It killed her  
to think of him with her, but she was his girlfriend. What more could be said about it?  
  
"I needed some time to myself. I had a lot of thinking to do."  
  
"Thinking? About what?" She knew was he was thinking about, but she needed to hear it   
from him. She had to know if the kiss meant as much to him as it did to her.  
  
"Kagome. We need to talk..." He really didn't know how to convey what he was feeling.  
  
By the tone of his voice it occurred to her that he regretted what happened. Her first re-  
action was to apologize...profusely.  
  
"I know. I'm so sorry. I should have acted like I did. I had no right. I guess, I just lost control.  
I was feeling so vulnerable...but that's no excuse. And I know that you're probably feeling   
horribly guilty, but if you want...I could leave you alone. I promise. It'll be like I was never here."   
She felt completely an utterly shamed. She had caused him pain through her own selfishness.  
  
He shook his head as he grabbed her hand. "No Kagome. That's not it at all. It's just, you have  
opened my eyes. Everything that I was so sure about is now so unclear. Thinking back on how  
I have been living, it seems like I've only been settling for 'okay'. You've made me want more.  
Want to reach for more. All you've done is change my perspective on life. He he...that's an under-  
statement."  
  
"Okay then. Now I have to ask you this question. What about us? Where do we go from here?"  
  
His smiling face suddenly went solemn. "To be honest with you, I don't know. I know for sure that  
I am going to end it with Kikyou. Being with her just doesn't satisfy me anymore. I need something  
more." He paused, trying not to look at Kagome for fear of giving off the wrong message. "As for us,  
I have never felt anything like this, and it's scaring me a little. If anything, we need to take this slow."  
  
She couldn't help the few tears that had slipped from her eyes. "I understand. Look, I don't wan t to   
complicate your life. Maybe...I should just back off. I'll talk to Kouga tomorrow. Maybe there IS some-  
thing there, I just need to give it a chance." They both knew she really didn't want that, but she hated  
the fact that she was so weak when it came to this kind of thing. The last thing she wanted to do was  
show him how hurt she was.   
  
He looked at her in surprise. He couldn't believe what she was telling him. "Do you really mean that?  
I hope not, because you obviously don't know this guy. He gets with a girl, gets what he wants from her,  
then dumps her to move onto his next victim. You deserve better than that."  
  
The adrenaline was beginning to flow rapidly through her body. She pushed herself up so that she was  
sitting before him. The quick movement had made her dizzy. She faltered for a moment, and when he  
tried to help her, she refused. "Do I then? Inuyasha..." Her voice was beginning to crack with emotion.  
"You don't know how hard it is! I barely even know you, but I want to be with you every waking moment   
from no on. To see you, and know that you are not with me...it breaks my heart. Haven't you ever heard  
the expression 'So close, yet so far?' That is what I feel. Your closeness is both a blessing and a curse.  
Don't get me wrong, you are a great friend, but what I need is more. I want you, all of you, heart and soul.  
Though we have only just met, I know there is a connection. Can't you feel it? Am I crazy or what?"  
  
For the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, he was completely speechless. Kagome took the  
opportunity to continue. "I am willing to devote my entire being to you. Does that scare you, because  
it sure as hell scares me. None of my past relationships have gone well. I seem to be a magnet for   
dumbasses and playboys, but I'm done with it. I will not let anyone hurt me like that anymore. I've   
learned my lesson. Now, if you aren't ready for this, please let me know, because I don't know how   
much more of this I can take." She was sobbing by the time she finished talking. He felt hollow   
watching her like that. He never wanted to see her like this. After all, her happiness was his happiness.  
  
He crawled onto the bed by her side. She turned away from him, trying to hide the pain in her eyes.  
He wanted her to be honest and open with him. Placing his hands on either side of her face, her   
turned her enough that she was facing him. He stared straight into her eyes, seeing the ache that   
was in her heart. He places him body softly over hers and wrapped his arms around her back and   
her waist, and cradled his face in the hollow of her neck. He inhaled deeply, taking in all of her   
scent.  
  
She lie there, wide-eyed as he caressed and stroked her body. Her body began to move on its own,  
squirming under his gentle touch. She looked up him and asked, "Inuyasha? What are you doing?"  
  
He heard her, but he didn't want to think about what he was doing. Feeling, that was what he was  
going on now. "Shh," he simply replied.   
  
Though she was confused, she obeyed him and focused once again on his roaming hands. He gently  
nibbled in her neck, then ran his tongue over the tender skin. She was so sweet. 'It's like milk and honey,'  
his mind called out.   
  
Her arms automatically reached up to grasp his shoulders and massage. His tongue and hands were  
driving her crazy. It was quite an effort to keep from crying out when he reached down to grab her ass.  
She took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Why?" It was thing she could say before he   
closed to gap between them and claimed her lips.   
  
The kiss was nothing more than a chaste press of the lips. Still, it was enough to start the fire in Kagome.  
Her blood was beginning to boil. His scent was assaulting her senses. He smelled purely or male musk.  
Her nose flared with a desire foreign to her as she reached her hands beneath his shirt to feel the tight knit   
muscles under his smooth skin. Her hands reached further down and they both suddenly froze. The  
look in each others' eyes was merely a reflection to themselves, and they knew it. Kagome reached up to  
his neck and pulled him down onto the bed. She straddled his hips and lay her head down on his chest.  
  
Finally she whispered, "Thank you." Her eyes had already begun to drift into sleep.  
  
Inuyasha looked upon the young woman lying on top of him. His feelings were not that of lust, but those of   
tenderness and endearment. As his eyes began to float, he simply responded, "No problem."  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sat down stairs...well...she didn't really SIT, it was more like standing on a chair on top  
of the dining room table with her ear pressed up against the ceiling so she could hear what was  
going on in her daughter's room. She trusted her daughter, but she knew how Kagome felt about this  
Inuyasha boy. if anything, she wanted to hear if she was getting her heart broken so she could stomp  
on in and save the day. All she heard was silence. It had been an hour; it was time to check on them.  
  
When she reached her daughter's room the door was slightly cracked open. Thankful for this she sound-  
lessly opened it and was greeted to the sight of her daughter lying dace buried in Inuyasha's chest. Both   
of them were fully clothed, so instead of deciding to make a scene she covered the two with the plush  
comforter that was now on the floor. Giving both of the young people a motherly kiss on the forehead, she  
turned back and left the room, closing the door ALMOST soundlessly...  
...but it was enough to wake up a certain sleeping boy.  
  
A giant wave of warmth washed over him as he looked up to find his angel sleeping on him. Her back rising   
and falling with each breath. The slight curve of her spine cried out to be touched. His fingers tracing over  
each little vertebrae. Tiny little bumps crawled over each inch of skin. He marveled in how quickly her body  
reacted to his touch. So warm...and so sweet. It was like holding a girl, and yet a woman. Curious fingers  
trailed their way to the front of her pajama top. Through the thin material he could feel the slight breeze blow-  
ing through the dark room. His hands skirted up over her concave stomach and over her ribs. He came to a   
halt when he reached her breasts. Now, he was no virgin, but this was something new to him. He had never   
been intimately involved with anyone besides Kikyou. Holding his breath he reached up a little further and  
cupped her breasts. Though still asleep, Kagome's body began to squirm. He was surprised when she firmly  
pressed her hips against him. It was becoming painfully obvious that he wasn't tired anymore. His questing   
hands began to knead and massage the soft flesh he found there. He could help but smile when he heard  
small whimpers coming from Kagome. He felt small hands roving over his chest and gently tweak his nipple.  
He gasped.  
  
She smiled. "You know dearie, you're making it very hard for me to sleep, let alone keep quiet."  
  
When she finished her statement, he was blushing profusely. "I'm sorry. Maybe I should leave."  
  
"No. I said you were making things difficult, but I didn't say I didn't like it."  
  
"But you're not feeling well-," he was cut off when her mouth came down on his.  
  
"Oh, but I'm feeling much better now. Please, stay with me a while longer. I'm enjoying your company." She  
emphasized her meaning with the long, hard roll of her hips. "Are you not enjoying yourself?"  
  
He was speechless. This girl, this angel, was speaking like this to him. It was almost embarrassing. It felt  
like his first time all over again.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing. I just want to be close to you."  
  
"We are close, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Yes, but, well, I want to be closer."  
  
He was getting a little apprehensive about his. "How much closer can we get?"  
  
In response to this she sat up, seeking out the hem of his turtleneck sweater. When she found it she  
pulled it up and over his head, with little to no help from him. She laid back down and rubbed her cheek  
against the side of his neck and grinned at the reaction when she ran her tongue along his jaw line.   
"A little closer."  
  
So he wouldn't feel like he was being left behind Inuyasha ran his hands from her shoulders, down   
her back and over her butt. He was amazed at how firm, yet soft it was. He gave it an experimental   
squeeze, drawing a light moan from Kagome. She looked at him with an emotion foreign to her, but  
he knew it all too well, for he has seen the same face on Kikyou. He mentally smacked himself for  
thinking of her at a time like this.   
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I said shut up."  
  
And to prevent any further protest, Kagome pressed her lips to his once again. It was only meant to  
silence him, but it had done much more. He felt that familiar burning in the pit of his stomach. This   
was no girl. She was a drug, and he needed more. He grabbed the bottom of her pajama top and   
began to inch it upwards. He took her gasp as an opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth with-  
out her noticing until she had come out of her shocked state. When he has raised her shirt up to her   
waist he stopped. She wasn't ready to stop. She backed away just enough so that she could completely  
remove her top. The rush of cool air was a sudden reminder of her state of undress. A sudden blush   
assaulted her cheeks as she raised her arms to cover her chest. Inuyasha saw this and felt like she   
was trying to protect herself from him. It had never been this way between him and Kikyou. She already  
had..."experience" by the time he had come to her. There had been nothing to hide on her part. He, on  
the other hand, had been very self-conscious. That night had been his night of exploration and self-discovery  
(not in a "touchy-selfy" way...sickos...lol). He learned more about himself that night than he had in his   
whole life. He only hoped that if things were going in the direction he thought they were going he would  
be able to make her happy.  
  
He had failed to realize that while he was pondering Kagome had taken things into her own hands,   
and she was handling things with vigor.  
  
"Wait a minute. Kagome, are you sure you want this?"  
  
"Am I sure I want what?"  
  
God, was she really that naïve?  
  
He thrust upwards with his hips to give her a feel of the hardness contained within his pants. She really   
didn't know what it was, all she was aware of were the feelings that had been awakened by this gesture.  
To make sure that it wasn't just her she rolled her hips downward and dragged forward, unconsciously  
pushing her button. A shot of white fire raced through her veins. At this point, all she knew was that she   
wanted more.   
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Kagome, that's me. This is what you're doing to me. Now, I need a straight answer. Are you sure you  
want to go there. I know this is all new to you, and I'm willing to wait. I don't want you to feel rushed into   
things. That you're not ready for."  
  
"Inuyasha, I may be a virgin, but I know what I want. Please, just tell ME something, how do you feel   
right now, this very second."  
  
He looked up at her and sighed. "To be honest with you, I can't describe it."  
  
She leaned down and nipped his ear. She whispered, "Okay, so don't tell me. Show me."  
  
His last ounce of restraint snapped. He rolled them over so he was now lying on top of her. She squeaked  
in surprise, but was extremely turned on by his sudden aggressiveness. She prayed to God that her mother  
wouldn't walk in.   
  
Suddenly she stopped him.  
  
He was breathing heavily, but tried his best to listen to her.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm sorry, but I don't want it this way..."  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Oooooh! Cliffhanger! Sorry about that, but I am having a severe case of writer's block. If anyone  
has any suggestions or would like to see something happen between Kagome and Inuyasha, please  
let me know! I mean, I have this vision, but I don't know how to put it into words. Maybe a break from my   
laptop will help clear my mind (and get rid of the colorful spots floating around my eyes...lol). Well, I'll   
update ASAP!  
  
Naomi-chan...islandgirl4eva@yahoo.com 


	8. Author's Note

To all my readers...  
  
I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. My Inuyasha fanflame had burned out. Kaput...but now I have once again been inspired and am currently working on the eighth chapter. It should be within the next two weeks, but I make no promises. I'll try my best.  
  
Naomi 


End file.
